


Hogwarts Militia

by Insanity_Studios_Ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledoor's Army, Gen, Ginny won't put up with no one's crap, I'm new please forgive my tagging abilities, Marauder's Map 2.0, Military-ish AU, Sometimes you gotta fight fire with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Studios_Ink/pseuds/Insanity_Studios_Ink
Summary: What could have happened if things at Hogwarts during the the 1997/1998 school year had been just a tad different. Ginny is sick of the dictatorship of the Carrow twins, and you know what happens in dictatorships? Revolutions start. The Death Eaters learn this the hard way.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Hogwarts Militia

Ginny stared down at the prone body lying on the bed. She seemed so small, so fragile. The bruises had been healed, but the cursed slashes on her face were proving more difficult for Madam Pomfrey to heal. Many other wounds littered her body, but Ginny didn’t think that the physical scars would be the worst. No, she would suffer the most from the mental trauma she had been put through. The red-headed girl ground her teeth in anger.  
They had raped her. Raped her, and the staff either couldn’t do anything, or were forced to ignore it. McGonagall had thrown up a huge fuss, and Snape had pulled her aside, spoken to her, and McGonagall protested no more, though her face was a splotchy red from fury. There was nothing to be done about it, she had told the Gryffindoors that evening. They had to just keep their heads down and stay out of the crossfire.  
Well, Ginny Weasley had never put up with anyone’s shit, and she wasn’t starting now. Dumbledoor’s Army would rise again, and she would see to it that it was actually an army this time around. 

~~oo00oo~~

A week later, five students gathered in the Room of Requirement just after dinner. Ginny and Neville had decided that it was unwise to simply invite a huge gathering without any previous planning. So they called together a meeting of the oldest, most experienced, and most trustworthy of the former DA, two others from each house.  
Luna, for once, looked almost serious, while Terry Boot was quite twitchy, jumping at small noises and nearly hexing Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones as they entered. The expressions on the faces of the two Hufflepuff witches could have frozen a dementor in its tracks.  
“We want a means of ensuring this doesn’t happen again,” Susan demanded. “I’m not going to let those Death Eater scumbags even touch another girl.”  
Ginny nodded firmly, gesturing for them to have a seat at the wooden table the room had provided. “That’s why we’re here.”  
“So what are we going to do, then?” Terry asked. “It’s plenty easy to say ‘Let’s protect all the muggleborns,’ but how the hell do we plan to do that?”  
An idea came to Ginny, one so obvious and simple that it was frankly ridiculous that they hadn’t thought of it before.  
“The Marauder’s Map!” she cried.  
They all turned to her, Luna the only one who seemed to really get it. “We’ll need a new name.”  
The other four simply looked confused, so Ginny tried her best to explain. “Remember that map Harry used to send us back to the dorms after DA lessons? It showed the whole castle in real time, along with everyone’s positions in the castle. That’s what we need.”  
Susan frowned. “Well, where is it?”  
Ginny reckoned Harry had it. “We will have to make our own. Besides, it didn’t include the grounds, and it can be confusing when there are a load of people in one spot. We can improve it, make it more suitable for us.”  
“Well how does it work? I might be able to re-create it if I know how it works.”  
No one knew how the map worked. Terry thought that he might be able to make a new one, but he warned them that it might take a while. Hannah suggested something similar to the alert buttons pensioners wore in the muggle world, and Luna set about devising a charm that would allow someone to broadcast their location when they needed help.  
In the next few weeks, the students were allowed in, but only after signing a contract. This time, Ginny would make sure that there would be no issue of traitors. The document laid out exact terms, laced with a compulsion to state their loyalty and a tongue-tying hex to ensure leaks didn’t happen.  
Students began to trickle in, most of the previous DA before, then others, slowly but surely. As the meetings wore on, it became clear that there were four leaders, Susan, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. Terry spent much of his time on the map, having drafted a fair few others into it. Luna had released her charm for use, and the new organization found themselves responding to more distress calls than they had thought possible. It was because of this that Ginny found herself giving the students a thorough chewing out one Thursday. Calls for help had become ridiculous, and most of them had only escalated to the point of needing help because the students had become cocky and taunting.  
“Just because we have means of rescuing you miserable lot, doesn’t mean we should have to. From here on out, if we find that you have in any way provoked your attackers, you will be banned from the DA. Are we clear?”  
The students before her nodded, some guilty, some scared, some defiant, but all listening.  
“Good. Lecture adjourned, return to your practising.”  
They did so, not one of them willing to look her in the eye. Even as only a sixth year, and a short one at that, she struck an imposing figure. Ginny blamed her mother’s influence. Terry was still working on the modified version of the map, and she joined him, interested to see how the project was progressing.  
“Hey Ginny,” he greeted, not looking up from the sheaf of parchment he was studying intently. “The latest test was a failure, and I’m not sure why. I think it has something to do with the wards.”  
Her ears were immediately perked. “What do you mean?”  
“The Carrows — well, probably not them, they’re not smart enough; maybe Snape — put up new wards over the summer to detect ‘unwanted undesirables’ entering the castle. It was in the paper with Snape’s appointment as headmaster.”  
The red-haired girl’s mouth was hanging open. “Wait a mo’, can you elaborate on the ‘undesirables’ bit?”  
He gave her a tired grin. “Yeah, that’s the million-galleon question, isn’t it? Who’s an undesirable? Basically, I think it was an attempt to better monitor the students and staff they thought might rebel.”  
Neville had joined them, his lip split from an encounter with a seventh-year Slytherin earlier today. “Well, they’re not wrong. I mean, here we are!”  
Ginny laughed quietly, turning back to the parchment and trying to decipher Terry’s hasty scrawling. “So the wards, how does this affect us?”  
“I think we’ll have to add a modification to the wards, which is what I suspect the Marauders did to their map. I just wish I knew how to use their modification.”  
“Right, so how do we do that?”  
Terry frowned. “We’ll have to have someone go down to the ward-stones in the lowest levels of the school and modify them slightly.”  
Silence fell amongst them. That didn’t sound like an easy task.  
“Right, well have we got the modifications we’ll need to do?”  
“Er, no, no we don’t. I still need to work on that. And then my team’ll have to work on how to transfer the ward’s information to the parchment.”  
Ginny sighed, shoulders slumping. “Alright, thank you for working so hard, Terry.”  
“Yeah, we’ll get it eventually,” Neville said as he clapped a hand on the Ravenclaw’s shoulder.  
Terry Boot nodded, already back to scribbling notes and muttering to himself. The two Gryffindoors made their way over to the corner holding the practice dummies, a sombre silence between them.  
“It’s only going to get worse.”  
“I know.”  
Ginny did not like it one bit, but it was only going to get worse from here on out. The Junior Death Eaters were getting bolder and more violent in their attacks, and the remaining teachers that punished such behaviour were slowly starting to be pressured.  
She didn’t know what, but something was coming, something big. Something was going to happen, and nothing would be the same afterwards. 

~~oo00oo~~

That something happened to be Luna Lovegood. Just before Christmas, she had been cornered, her wand taken before she could get off the spell to send for help. The girl had been missing for almost four hours when Ginny amassed a search party to find her.  
They did, but almost too late. She had been in such bad shape that they were worried that she wouldn’t make it through the night. Madam Pomfrey had spent hours working on the poor girl, pouring potion after potion down her throat and slathering her damaged body with salves and lotions.  
Ginny didn’t leave her bedside, staying awake and alert all night for fear that someone might sneak in and try to finish the job. It was a long night, punctuated only by Luna’s pained noises and Ginny’s quiet cursing.  
The room was more than helpful in providing books on offensive tactics, rather than simply defence. Ginny found books on military tactics, and took them to heart. Neville was a good drill sargent, pushing the students and disciplining them in the tactics of war that were soon to be unleashed upon the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
And from there on out, the organization changed from Dumbledoor’s Army to the Hogwarts Militia. 

~~oo00oo~~

Terry had the final steps for the map done that week, pulling several all-nighters and working a full 46 hours, with the help of energizing potions, to finish it completely. Ginny and Neville had sneaked down to the lowest levels of the dungeons, carving their own set of runes on the ward-stones to gather the information they so badly needed.  
They had been caught on their way up, but thanks to concealment charms on both themselves and their runes, as well as a well-fought duel to escape, they managed to achieve their goal with no major issues. The first version of the map had been rudimentary and hard-to-use, but with many modifications and improvements, the current version stood before her.  
It was a glorious sight, something her twin brothers would have been drooling over. It was a pale blue hologram — as the muggleborns had called it — that showed the location of every person in the castle, colour-coded as the Militia saw fit. Known Junior Death Eaters, called ‘JDEs,’ or ‘Jades’ by the members, were coloured a dark grey, while Death Eaters were black, teachers yellow, ghosts green, those of unknown allegiance red, and militia members coloured white. All others were shown as pink, with labels on each and every dot.  
The group of Ravenclaw researchers had been working to add a search function to the map, which was still quite glitchy yet. But the most important feature was the one that Ginny was on the lookout for. If a militia member was attacked, a heavily-charmed earring would send a notification to the map, and an alarm would sound.  
Those earrings were a piece of genius by themselves. They stuck to one’s ear without a piercing and acted as a device to transmit live information between the militiamen and the command centre. They were charmed to be invisible and intangible to everyone who did not possess their own, as well as having a fail-safe that ensured they would be destroyed if they were detected by someone who had not signed the contract.  
Her eyes noticed that a group of Jades cornering an unknown in the third floor bathroom.  
“Command to all units, Jades on third floor east boy’s loo. Target is an unaligned. Report when able. Over.”  
Neville’s voice came back to her, hard, strong, and confident. “I have had the sudden desire to use the loo on the third floor. Anyone with me?”  
A few people responded, and she watched as their dots descended on the bathroom, listening intently to the sounds of ragged breathing as the members ran to the bathroom. There was sounds of a brief scuffle, spells shouted and a few screams of pain. Ginny heard the incantation of the cutting curse, and heard Neville’s pained grunt.  
“Neville? If you’re injured, get the bloody hell outta there!”  
“Extracting the target. Colin says it’s a fourth-year. Emma Dobbs. Taking standard precautions.”  
Ginny sighed in relief, slumping back into the chair behind him.  
“Any injuries?” she asked, daring to hope that maybe today’s fight had been a lucky one.  
“Dodged wrong, got cut on my arm. Stopped it up with a quick clotting charm, but I’ll need a replenisher and an episky.”  
The red-head swore loudly. Hannah Abbot, who had learned as much as she could from Madame Pomfrey before the matron was forced to only treat life-threatening injuries without Headmaster Snape’s permission, was knowledgeable enough to act as a field Medi-Witch and Healer, healing up their various scrapes and bruises. She had heard Neville over the earring and was now preparing the needed items.  
Natalie McDonald came on the air, voice strained with pain. “I’ve got a broken wrist; got hit with a bone breaker. Gonna need something for that.”  
Hannah swore, muttering something about ‘damn difficult charms’ and ‘stupid twits going and getting themselves hurt.’ The way she bustled about as she prepared the two beds was oddly reminiscent of the matron, and Ginny had to bite back a smile.  
It had been hard, getting a functioning hospital working in the base. The room had provided the needed books on medical healing, but due to Gamp’s law, could not produce potions. There had been a demand for healing potions, which had been sated by students grabbing several vials of potions from their cauldron. Slughorn’s policy was to take a vial for grading, and the excess would be vanished. If he noticed them taking the extra, or if this year’s potions curriculum had focused on healing potions for reasons helpful to them, he said nothing. Other teachers did similar, Sprout requiring them to individually grow plants that were mostly related to healing and other useful potions, and McGonagall and Flitwick teaching various healing spells.  
Lisa Turpin, a potions prodigy, brewed up the potions that were not provided by Slughorn’s students, and inspected all of them before allowing them to be used on the injured. They had suffered no botched potions so far, and all was mostly well.  
They had to be careful, of course. The Carrows, though suspicious, could never find definite proof that confirmed injuries were being healed. Some students suffering from the Carrow twins’ tender mercies had to be left as is, though several were able to play an act worthy of the Broadway stage. For many, though, the effects of the Cruciatus curse tormented them. It could not be healed, and there was no respite for its damage, so far, at least.  
Mandy Brocklehurst had taken it upon herself to try. She was the daughter of a doctor, and her muggle upbringing and stash of mundane medical books gave her the hope that knowledge on nervous pathways would be the solution. So far, she had only managed to temporarily remove all feeling from a targeted area, though also paralysing that spot. It was a step forward, though not a big one.  
The part that really made Ginny happy, though, was the creativity and ingenuity that everyone was showing. Ideas were suggested every day, and some were tried, and some were rejected. Some worked, others didn’t. But regardless, they were making progress and delving deeper into magic than the Carrows and the Jades could ever hope to. Things were looking up.  
Hogwarts might be under siege, but she had a militia to fight for her and all her children.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so here's my first story on this site. I've got another account on fanfiction.net under the same name, but I'm probably not going to move my old stories here. They're just too shamefully bad. So enjoy this new story!
> 
> Speaking of the story, I'm not really quite happy with it. It needs a good week of editing, and a beta. If you notice anything, point it out, and if you know of a good beta, let me know!


End file.
